I'm Sorry, My Little Brother
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: 'Kakak egois' adalah sebutan yang paling tidak mau kudengar dari bibir anak itu. Kenapa aku sulit mengatakannya dengan baik? Prekuel dari The Tears. Oneshot, AU, OOC mungkin, abal, mistypo. DLDR. RnR?


**I'm Sorry, My Little Brother  
~ Prequel of The Tears ~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**WARNING: AU, Mikasa POV, possibly OOC, oneshot, prequel, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

**DLDR~**

* * *

Samar-samar kudengar alunan nada dari halaman belakang. Sebuah lagu yang tak asing di telingaku. Biarpun tak memiliki instrumental musik, bagiku suara ini tetaplah indah—indah melebihi suara penyanyi terkenal sekalipun.

Aku beranjak dari depan perapian. Ya, aku baru saja mengisi ulang kayu bakar perapian rumah mungil kami. Pelan-pelan kulangkahkan kaki-kakiku, menghindari decitan lantai sekecil apapun. Karena aku tahu, jika ada suara mendekat, maka nada itu akan terhenti—terhenti untuk menyapaku.

Tadinya aku ingin mendengarnya dari balik pintu belakang. Tetapi, baru saja kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding terdekat, suara tadi sudah terhenti. _Ah, Sial!_ Umpatku dalam hati.

Eh? Kenapa sunyi sekali? Membuatku penasaran ingin mengintipnya, dan benar-benar kulakukan.

Seperti dugaanku, pemilik suara tadi adalah adik semata wayangku. Yah, siapa lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini selain aku dan dia? Tak ada.

Kini kedua matanya menatap lurus ke atas langit malam. Merenung? Mungkin ia masih belum bisa melupakan kengerian kepergian orang tua kami beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Armin." Yang namanya dipanggil tampak terkejut. Bocah pirang itu segera melakukan gerakan mengusap wajah dengan lengan bajunya, kemudian menoleh padaku. Aku segera tahu, dia menitikkan air matanya tadi, walau hanya sedikit. Tapi, aku tak ingin membahasnya, karena aku ingin menghargainya.

"Armin, suaramu indah. Menyanyilah di pesta pernikahanku kelak," tawarku sambil turut duduk di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kulihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit kudeskripsikan. Terlihat aneh, tapi lucu juga. "Ka—kakak! Apa-apaan, sih!"

Haha. Dia malu.

"Kau tahu, Kau tak perlu memanggilku formal seperti 'Kakak' begitu."

Raut wajahnya mengkerut seperti pakaian-pakaian yang belum selesai kuseterika tadi. Ingin tertawa rasanya, namun kutahan.

"Panggil nama saja. Usia kita cuma berbeda dua tahun."

Beberapa detik Armin memainkan jemarinya, sebelum ia memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Mi—Mi—Mi—" Ia tergagap-gagap. Kemudian terhenti sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ah, ayolah, sebut namaku.

"—Mika—sa..." Sontak kucubit pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum.

Ahaha. Sekarang dia malu parah. Kulepaskan bahak tawa, yang kemudian disusul dengan tawa kecilnya juga. Ah, syukurlah, setidaknya aku berhasil meredam air matanya tadi.

"Kaka—" Aku sudah siap mencubit pipinya lagi, jika ia tidak segera mengganti panggilannya. "Mikasa maksudku..." Manik birunya memandangi pepohonan di depan tempat kami duduk. "Sebentar lagi puncak musim gugur, dan pohon-pohon delima kita belum berbuah lagi. Jadi..."

"Apa?"

"Aku...boleh, ya—"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku belum bilang apapun!"

"Yang bekerja cukup aku." Aku tahu dia pasti ingin bilang bahwa dia ingin bekerja, entah di mana.

"Cuma _part-time _kok! Kumohon—"

"Tidak! Kau cukup menungguku di rumah saja!" Benar, 'kan.

"Di musim dingin nanti, kita akan kesulitan mencari penghasilan, Mikasa. Jika hanya sendirian bekerja, tak akan cukup—"

"TIDAK, ARMIN! Kalau begitu, cukup aku yang mengambil dua atau tiga pekerjaan lagi!"

Bagus. Setelah menghiburnya, sekarang aku malah membuatnya merajuk. Si pirang sekarang beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah setelah meneriakiku dengan dua patah kata,"Kakak egois!"

Hei! Dia melupakan soal panggilanku lagi—! Ah, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!  
Akh! Aku ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih! Kuacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Aku pasti menjadi kakak terburuk sepanjang masa! Akh! Kenapa tabiatku kasar begini! Seharusnya aku bilang baik-baik! Maksudku adalah aku khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini sedang marak copet di desa ini, jadi dia boleh saja bekerja, tapi tidak sekarang! Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri!

_Kenapa aku sulit mengatakannya dengan baik?_

_._

_._

_._

Persediaan buah delima hasil panen terakhir masih lumayan banyak. Masih dapat menjadi barang dagangan untuk dua bulan ke depan. Jika ingin berdagang buah berbiji merah ini setiap hari di musim dingin, maka jatah jualannya harus kukurangi. Karena fakta itulah, aku harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan yang lain.

Langit masih berwarna ungu kebiruan. Ayam-ayam pun masih giat berkokok. Aku menakar buah delima yang akan kudagang dan kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam keranjang tanganku.

Biasanya, Armin turut membantuku memilah buah-buah ini. Biasanya.  
Terkadang ia melakukannya sambil melantunkan lagu favoritnya—yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar lagu rakyat yang sering dinyanyikan para orangtua untuk anaknya, sih. Tapi, kalau Armin yang menyanyikannya...rasanya berbeda.

Tidak pagi ini. Ah! Sepi sekali.

"Armin, kemarilah! Apa kau masih marah padaku?" seruku setengah berteriak.

Tak terdengar jawaban darinya.  
Namun kudengar langkah kaki mendekat. Makin mendekat. Dan bocah pirang itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding dapur, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Armin—"

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ia mengatakannya dengan singkat dan datar, kemudian menarik kembali kepalanya dari situ. Langkah kakinya semakin menjauh.

Aku hanya terdiam. Ah...adikku yang satu itu...  
Kalau anak-anak sekitar sini menyebutnya 'nggak asyik, ah'—aku sering mendengar Sasha dan Jean mengatakan sederet kalimat itu saat sedang bermain dengan anak yang lain.

"Aku berangkat." Tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, aku segera menyambar keranjang berisi buah delima, menutupinya dengan kain tipis, dan segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman kami.

Tujuan pertamaku adalah pasar. Di pagi hari, banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana—pasti.

.

.

.

Dugaanku meleset 45°.  
Entah kenapa, di mataku, pasar langgananku terlihat sedikit sepi. Aku agak kecewa, dan khawatir kalau-kalau hari ini hanya mendapat sedikit pembeli.

Sadar-sadar, aku mendapati sepasang manik zamrud memandangiku sedari tadi. Tak lama kemudian, pemilik manik itu menyebut namaku.

"Oi, Mikasa!"

"Oi, Eren!" balasku meniru logat bicaranya barusan. Pemuda itu hanya melirik tajam ke arahku, lalu tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan—isyarat memanggil. Aku pun menghampiri _stand _tempatnya berjualan ikan, dan memulai percakapan.

"Sepi sekali hari ini."

"Yap."

"Dapat apa hari ini?"

"Yaah...membosankan. Hanya dua orang yang mau membeli di sini. Beberapa berpindah ke _stand _lain."

Aku melirik _stand-stand _lain di situ dengan sekali sapu.

"Tampaknya Connie sedang senang, tuh."

"Iya, dagangan kuenya laku keras—walaupun hanya seorang yang membelinya. Biasa, keluarga Braus—ah, Mikasa, duduklah di sini. Aku masih ada satu kursi lagi." Eren segera menarik sebuah kursi dari kolong meja dan menempatkannya di sebelah kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Ooh... Jadi kau menghasutku agar berhenti bekerja—?"

"B—Bukan begitu, Mikasa! Soalnya, tak nyaman melihatmu berdiri saja, sedangkan aku duduk! Aku beli dua buah delimamu deh..."

Akhirnya aku menurut saja apa kata-kata pemuda kepala _umber _ini dengan menghempaskan tubuhku pada kursi yang disediakannya. Setelah itu, kubiarkan ia memilih-milih dagangan delimaku di dalam keranjang.

"Mikasa, kenapa, sih, kau tak menyewa _stand _juga di sini? Dari pada harus keliling berjualan begitu..." ujarnya setelah selesai memilih delima yang ia rasa cocok dengan selera belinya.

"Kau kira harga sewa _stand _semurah membeli obat nyamuk bakar?"

"Eeh...ya maaf... Bukan maksud menyinggung..." Eren pun menyerahkan uang bayarannya padaku, dan segera kukantongi.

Sunyi kembali.  
Yang terasa hanya hawa dingin yang menyengat—dan bau amis ikan-ikan dagangan Eren.

"Eren..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh seadanya dengan tangan kanan mengibas-ngibas—mengusir lalat-lalat yang berdatangan.

"Armin marah...padaku..."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku melarangnya untuk bekerja _part-time _menjelang dan selama musim dingin. Dan _plop! _Dia _ngambek._"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, aku terus-terusan mengobrol dengan Eren mengenai kejadian semalam. Pemuda ini memang pendengar yang baik sebenarnya. Aku sering menceritakan beberapa masalah padanya.

"Yaah, mungkin kata-katamu terlampau kasar... Seharusnya jangan begitu bilangnya—"

"Aku tahu! Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, berbaikanlah dengannya nanti. Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya."

Pandanganku menerawang lurus ke depan sambil mengangguk pelan.

Benar, aku tidak boleh membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlanjut. Kurapatkan syalku menutupi setengah wajahku.

"Nah, begitu—"

"Pagi, Kak Eren! Aku beli ikannya—aih, ada Mikasa juga."

"Pagi! Oh, kau mau beli Mikasa juga, Christa?"

Kekagumanku padanya hancur seketika. Jika membunuh diperbolehkan, aku ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Aduh, bukan! Aku hanya ingin beli sekilo ikan! Lalu, tiba-tiba aku menyadari ada Mikasa di situ!"

"Hahaha! Iya, iya. Aku mengerti." Eren menimbang ikan-ikannya dengan cekatan, membungkusnya dua kali—agar tak terlalu terasa amis saat dibawa nanti—kemudian menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Sip."

"Omong-omong, Mikasa... Hari ini ada rencana apa, nih?"

Baiklah. Biar kucerna dulu kalimat gadis pirang ini. Rencana? Hari ini?

"Ng...rencana..? Berjualan delima...'kan..?"

Terlihat pemandangan seorang Christa menepuk dahinya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku merasa menjadi makhluk paling bodoh sejagat raya.

_"Hari ini Armin ulang tahun, 'kan?"_

Aku melongo. Pemuda di sebelahku pun sepertinya juga baru ingat akan hal itu—atau baru tahu..?

Demi ikan dagangan Eren yang amisnya minta ampun, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?!

Aku diam sepuluh ribu bahasa.  
Seharusnya saat ini aku berada di rumah untuk merayakan ulang tahun Armin—tapi dia masih marah padaku—argh! Bukankah aku akan menjelaskannya? Lalu, berbaikan dengannya...aku harus minta maaf padanya—SAAT INI JUGA.

"Aku cuti berjualan hari ini! Aku harus pergi! Terima kasih, Eren! Christa!" Aku menggenggami tangan mereka satu-persatu, sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauhi area pasar. Aku sempat mendengar mereka berdua membanjiriku dengan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat dari kejauhan—dan itu membuat pipiku makin hangat dan berseri.

.

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku sesampainya di depan pintu depan rumah, dan mengetuknya perlahan, namun berkesan tak sabaran.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Armin. Tolong bukakan pintunya. Armin, aku...semalam—"

"Lho? Mikasa? Bukankah Armin ikut ke pasar tadi?" Si gadis jangkung dari keluarga Braus ini tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Kaget sih tidak.

"Apa—apa maksudmu, Sasha? Ia bahkan merajuk dan tak mau bertemu denganku sejak tadi malam..."

Gadis _brunette _itu menggaruk pipi kanannya dan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Tapi, tadi benar, kok. Aku melihat dia—ah, dia membuntutimu, Mikasa."

Hah?  
Kalau benar apa kata Sasha...seharusnya Armin sekarang ada di sekitar sini—jika ia masih membuntutiku. Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar—sepertinya Sasha turut membantu.

Nihil.

Tak ada tanda-tanda si bocah pirang di sekitar sini.

"Mungkin dia kehilanganmu di tengah jalan..?"

"Aku harus mencarinya!" seruku, lalu berlari ke arah yang sama dengan arahku pergi tadi pagi. Dan Sasha mengikutiku juga.

.

.

.

Belum ada sepuluh menit kami menyusuri jalan, terdengar suara yang kalau aku tak salah dengar memanggilku.

"Mikasa!" Ah, benar.

"Lho, Jean? Dan Marco? Ada apa kalian terengah-engah begitu? Kenapa—"

"Sasha diam dulu!" potong Jean seraya menutup mulut gadis itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Anu, Mikasa, ikut kami! Armin—"

"Armin di sana—"

"Di—dia jatuh—"

"Jatuh di sana—"

_Jatuh? JATUH? Armin jatuh?!_

"DI MANA?!" Tanpa menunggu acara sahut-menyahut barusan selesai, aku segera berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuanku sebelumnya.

"Tunggu kami!" teriak Jean, lalu diikuti Marco dan Sasha.

Mendengar kata 'Armin jatuh' saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kecepatan berlipat ganda. Aku tak tahu tempat 'Armin jatuh' itu di mana, tetapi aku tak peduli, dan terus berlari. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menanyakannya pada Jean atau Marco terlebih dahulu, tetapi aku tak bisa mengerem langkahku. Aku ingin segera tiba di sana dan melihat pernyataan mana yang benar. Jika 'Armin jatuh' itu benar, aku hanya mengharapkan kemungkinan terbaik baginya.

"Mikasa! Belok kiri di sana!" Marco tampak mengomando langkahku dari belakang, dan aku mengikuti instruksinya.

Sebelum sempat berbelok kiri, serombongan orang yang berlawanan dengan arahku berlari melewati kami dengan tergesa-gesa dan ramai—ricuh. Intuisiku penasaran untuk bertanya pada mereka, siapa tahu mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'Armin jatuh'.

Belum sempat aku mendekati mereka, Jean menepuk bahuku dan berkata,"Mungkin itu Armin."

"Ha?" Kulanjutkan langkahku yang sempat berhenti sejenak tadi—menuju rombongan orang yang semakin menjauh tadi, dan ketiga temanku itu mengekoriku.

Kini, aku menjadi salah satu dari rombongan orang ini. Sebagian orang dewasa menutupi pandanganku yang berusaha melihat apa yang mereka ributkan. Apa maksud Jean tadi dengan 'mungkin itu Armin'?

"Pe—permisi! Apa yang—AKH!"

Jantungku berlari dengan kecepatan peluru. Darahku meluap ke kepala dengan cepat pula. Ketika sadar, aku sudah menjeritkan sebuah nama berulang-ulang.

_Armin! Armin! ARMIN!_

Rombongan orang itu menggotong tubuh kecil Armin. Anak itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Warna merah tersebar di seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. Badanku semakin panas melihat keadaan itu. Aku bermaksud menyentuh anak itu—ingin memeriksa keadaannya lebih lanjut, jika tidak segera ditahan oleh salah satu pria di situ.

"Nak Mikasa, Kami harus membawanya ke klinik. Tunggulah."

Aku spontan menghentikan langkahku dan membiarkan mereka terus menggotong Armin menuju ke klinik desa. Tubuhku terasa lemas, aku terjatuh di tempat dengan pandangan kosong. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

Sasha yang paling dulu menghampiriku dan mengelus-elus pundakku. Lalu disusul Marco, dan Jean.

"Mikasa, Armin jatuh ke jurang tadi."

_APA?! Jurang?!_ Kalau jurang yang berada di beberapa meter setelah belokan tadi...itu 'kan jurang yang sering memakan korban—sehingga sering disebut warga 'jurang maut'?! Kenapa adik satu-satuku itu bisa—

"Tadi katanya ada perkelahian antar preman. Lalu dia kebetulan lewat sana."

"Dan dengan tak sengaja, mereka membuatnya terjatuh ke sana. Sekarang kedua pihak preman itu sudah diamankan warga setempat di kantor kepala desa, walaupun masih saja bertengkar."

_Aku ingin menghajar orang-orang itu. Sial!_  
Tetapi hati kecilku lebih menginginkan untuk melihat keadaan Armin. _Aku harus menyusul ke klinik!_

.

.

.

Christa segera menghampiriku sesampai kami berempat—aku bersama Sasha, Jean, dan Marco—di klinik desa. Gadis itu memang sering terlihat mondar-mandir di sekitar klinik, karena ayahnya memang salah satu dokter di situ, terkadang pun ia turut membantu perawatan pasien.

"Mikasa! Akhirnya kau datang!" sapa gadis pirang itu dengan nada prihatin.

"A—Armin—"

"Dia...untunglah pendarahannya dapat segera dihentikan..."

"Tadi kudengar ia mengalami cedera parah pada kepala dan lehernya—"

"Jean, Jean... Jangan dibahas dulu, Jean..." sergah Marco menghentikan ocehan pemuda bersurai _cappuccino_ itu.

"Di mana Armin?" tanyaku tak sabar pada Christa.

"Di ruangan yang paling ujung itu. Ia belum sadarkan diri. Jadi, pelan-pelan, ya."

Aku segera berlari kecil ke ruangan yang dimaksud, dan perlahan membuka pintunya.

Dan, aku agak terkejut, karena tepat saat kakiku kulangkahkan ke dalam ruangan itu, Armin menyandarkan dirinya di ujung kasur—tampaknya anak itu baru sadar.

"ARMIN!" Sontak kuteriakkan namanya dan menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Apakah Armin masih marah padaku? Akh! Masa bodoh! Itu tak penting sekarang. Lagipula, aku 'kan mau berbaikan dengannya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, mataku menyapu seluruh sudut tubuhnya. Perban di mana-mana. Dari kepala, leher, lengan, entah kalau kaki—kakinya tertutup selimut tebal dan bukannya mungkin aku menyingkapnya.

"Armin! Kau tak apa-apa?! Apa yang terjadi tadi?!"

Yang kutanyai mengembangkan senyum lembut, kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Eh?

Kukira dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia masih enggan berbicara denganku? Tapi tadi dia tersenyum, bukan? Aku melirik wajahnya—yang entah kenapa seperti terlihat...bingung.

"Armin? Ada apa?"

Ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan memandangiku. Aku menduga, Armin memintaku melihat sesuatu di dalam mulutnya, maka tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun memiringkan kepalaku untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menjamah leher terperbannya itu. Wajahnya tampak sedikit panik.

"Kau haus, Armin? Kuambilkan air—"

Aku tak jadi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menyadari Armin menahan ujung kain _blazer-_ku. Saat aku berbalik, yang terlihat adalah Armin yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seolah seperti tak berani memandangku. Kulihat ia juga menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin ia sampaikan?

"A—Armin? Ceritakanlah padaku. Ada apa? Kau masih kesal padaku? Maafkan aku, Armin. Aku tak bermaksud berkata kasar tadi malam. Aku tak bermaksud melarangmu bekerja, tetapi aku ingin kau bekerja dengan aman, tidak seperti keadaan sekarang yang sedang marak copet dan preman seperti tadi. Dan hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun, Armin. Maaf, aku baru ingat setelah bertemu Christa tadi di pasar." Aku telah mengatakannya panjang lebar, sekarang aku sedikit lega. Ia menoleh padaku lagi dengan wajah tersenyum—namun, entah...terasa pedih jika memandanginya. Kubelai rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, berharap pandangan menyedihkan itu segera lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Aku...kakak yang buruk, ya... Maaf..." Armin menggeleng lagi, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Makin dalam, disusul dengan isak tangis—ah, benarkah itu isakan? Mungkin dia tidak sedang menangis..? Namun, dari deru napasnya, aku tahu dia sedang menangis.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali. Dan ada hal yang kusadari.

Armin menangis tanpa suara. Sedari tadi, setiap ia membuka mulut, ia juga memegangi lehernya. Setiap kukira ia akan berbicara padaku, ternyata tidak.

Apakah itu bukan karena ia tidak ingin bersuara—? Apakah karena ia memang—

—memang _tak bisa_ bersuara—?

Kalau begitu dia—

Ah. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati kata-kata Jean tadi menggema berkali-kali di kepalaku...

_"Tadi kudengar ia mengalami cedera parah pada kepala dan lehernya—"_

_"—cedera parah pada kepala dan lehernya—"_

_"—kepala dan lehernya—"_

_"—lehernya—"_

Rupanya begitu... Jika dugaanku benar, maka—

"Armin..." Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendekapnya erat-erat. _Blazer-_ku terasa basah—basah oleh air matanya. Tak sadar, air mataku pun turut mengalir, walau hanya sekejap.

Aku terus berpikir, apa salah Armin? Sehingga ia harus mendapatkan musibah di hari ulang tahunnya?! Armin tak bersalah. Benar, sejak awal, jika aku tak berkata kasar padanya...maka hal ini tak akan terjadi. Andaikan dari awal aku ingat hari ulang tahunnya, aku pasti akan berada di rumah seharian penuh, sehingga Armin tak akan mengikutiku keluar tadi.

"Tidak apa, Armin... Tidak apa... Aku tahu, kau kuat, Armin..." ujarku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian menghapus air mata di wajah pucatnya. "Armin...tersenyumlah, kumohon..." Ia pun melepas senyuman khasnya—walau terasa pilu, kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya, di atas kasurnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya kembali dan tertidur dalam tenang.

.

.

.

Hawa luar yang masih saja dingin, masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Aku yang merasa kasihan dengan Armin yang hanya mengenakan kemeja lusuh, melilitkan syal merahku mengelilingi lehernya. Kemudian kutinggikan letak selimut, agar seluruh tubuhnya terlindungi dari sengatan hawa tersebut. Aku pelan-pelan turun dari kasurnya setelah menempatkan kepalanya pada bantal. Lalu kuhampiri jendela ruangan itu dan menyibakkan tirai birunya. Cuaca cerah, namun udaranya tetap dingin.

Tiba-tiba, air mataku menetes kembali. Makin deras_—_jauh lebih deras dari yang tadi. Aku—tak dapat menyetopnya dengan mudah.

Memori semalam terus mengalir di dalam jiwa ini.

_"—suaramu indah. Menyanyilah di pesta pernikahanku kelak—"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari Sabtu, tanggal 2 November, pukul 22.15, adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar nyanyian merdunya._

_._

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku—_

_—Armin..._

* * *

**I'm Sorry, My Little Brother  
~Prequel of The Tears ~  
- END -**

* * *

INI APAAAAA JADI NGANGKAT TEMA ULTAH ARMIN PADAHAL UDA LEWAT?! #kepikir pas scene Christa beli ikan #ngeeekk  
Kenapa ending nya di klinik lagiiii?! _(:,3_  
Dan kenapa setengah proses ngetik saya beneran berantem sama adek?! :v

Prekuel dari fic sebelum ini yang judulnya The Tears. Coba baca juga deh~ #promosi  
Banyak yang protes kependekan, kurang greget, minta bikin sekuel, dkk.  
Apalagi si St. Chimaira juga tak bosan-bosannya meneror saya buat bikin sekuel...

Tapi entah otak saya memerintahkan saya untuk nulis prekuel ini dulu...dengan POV Mikasa...suer deh entah kenapa hahaha ha #kabursepedaan

Yowdah, makasiii yang udah baca, apalagi yang RnR :3  
Tunggu sekuel The Tears yah...kalo mau...hehe...tapi gak janji cepet #boboan


End file.
